


Lick

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris tries hard not to forgive Toby. Some things are hard to resist anyway.<br/>Plot, what's plot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lick

It’s later than expected. Much later.  
Chris has still not forgiven him and they’ve not said a word all day. At night they’ve kept an uneasy truce, touching but not talking.  
Lately they’ve not even touched. Still, he can’t stop himself from sliding down from his bunk to Chris’ bunk when the coast is clear. Chris eyes shoot daggers but he still moves next to him.  
“If I can’t touch you, “he says, “I can still touch myself. You can look away or not”.  
Chris huffs.  
He undresses for Chris’ benefit and slides next to him on the bunk. Chris could push him down on the floor, or hit him but he doesn’t. He strokes himself and those blue eyes start looking very interested. The up and down motion of his hand against his cock and Chris looking ravenous takes him over the edge.  
He splatters come on Chris’ stomach and shorts.  
“Now,” he says “let me clean that up for you”.  
Chris eyes him angrily but doesn’t stop him.  
“With my tongue,” he adds and starts carefully licking it up. Chris starts breathing heavily. “Want me to suck you?” he asks.  
The blue eyes are on him, and he hears a vague “Yes.” So he does, all the while knowing that he’s only stalling. Still, it’s gratifying to hear Chris moan under his tongue. When Chris comes he swallows every drop. “  
“Kiss me,” Toby says. “Now I only taste of you”. Chris does. It’s not that easy to chase away the scent and smell of those others, but it’s a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hardtime 100 on lj.


End file.
